


friendship mutlri crack ship

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Self indulgent fic. *flustered noises*
Relationships: Author/silent orchestra(lobotomy corperation), original male character/white night(lobotomy corperation)
Kudos: 8





	friendship mutlri crack ship

Nestle walked into the containment room with an aleph panic teething on their sanity.  
The aleph was silent orchestra who tapped their lips looking at the panicked employee wearing his suit and the butterfly guns strapped to their hips.  
Nestle looked up hearing soft music. They squeaked as they saw the other but realized the music didn't hurt. They relaxed a bit and hummed along.  
Their face focused on the larger being softly eyes closing. They felt a need to dance in Their body so they did. They move their feet and waved their him. The larger masculine abnormality smiled and cupped them in its hands stopping the music.  
The abnormality pet it's new friend softly.  
Nestle blushed realizing he was tempted by the aleph into dancing for it. Strangely he couldn't find it in him to hate it. 

The aleph made a clicking noise and bent down smiling to the employee and attempted to kiss their forehead.

Nestle wiggled and tilted their head up to the giant making their mouths connect in a shock.  
Nestle and orchestra stayed there for a moment before recoiling.  
The employee apologized and tried to wiggle out of the larger males hands before a chuckle was heard.  
"I'll see you again tomorrow~"

The employee found himself ported to his private room again thankfully. Nestle laid down and hugged his pillow crying softly because of how embarrassed he was. And thinking back now he has to go visit it because it might escape if he doesn't.  
He actually was beginning to like it's attention too. So gentle yet so much bigger person.  
Nestle could feel his body relax slowly as he fell asleep,his last thoughts on the aleph that would now plague his thoughts and day.


End file.
